


Dare You to Ruin Me

by peachykeen_jb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Boba Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Everything That Goes With That, Bottom Din Djarin, Din is a sassy bottom, I feel like a monster after writing this, M/M, Omega Din Djarin, Top Boba Fett, Until Daddy Boba shuts him up, Very slight Cara/Fennec, idiots in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen_jb/pseuds/peachykeen_jb
Summary: Din Djarin doesn't like asking for help (he's perfectly self-sufficient, thank you very much), but sometimes he has no choice.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 348





	Dare You to Ruin Me

“Damn, I must be good if I can get you smelling like that.”

Fennec merely hummed in response and tilted her head even more to the left, allowing Cara better access. They continued for another moment before the scent Cara was referring to hit Fennec’s nose. 

“Wait, stop,” she said, pushing Cara back, “That’s not me.” 

Cara paused, “Shit, it must be Din.”

“Mando? He’s an omega?”

“Yeah. I’ve never really caught his scent before under all that armor, but we were swapping stories once and it happened to come up. Must’ve been the stress that caused this. Crap, this is bad timing.” 

Neither of the women had seen Din since they arrived back on the Slave I. He’d been silent as he followed them back up the gangplank, holding his helmet under his arm. Then he’d disappeared somewhere in the lower decks. 

“Hmm, poor guy,” Fennec agreed, “You want to go help him out?”

“No way. I don’t fuck guys and I don’t want to ruin the friendship, this would make it weird,” Cara replied, wrinkling her nose. 

“He trusts you though.”

“It’s not about trust for him, not when it comes to this stuff. He just wants it over and done with. I don’t want to get involved but… do you think we could convince Fett?”

Fennec rolled her eyes, “Probably, but we’ll have to drag him away from his beloved cockpit. The man is obsessed with this ship.”

Cara raised her brows in response, “Well let’s see if we can distract him with a different cock.”

“Lame,” Fennec scoffed, “Stick with what you’re good at, Dune.”

* * *

“Hey! Fett!” 

Boba heard the ex-shock trooper calling his name but he ignored her, preferring to focus on manually piloting his ship. They’d left the imperial star cruiser in the hands of Bo-Katan and were currently on course for Nevarro to drop off Cara (and Mando too, once he finally decided what he wanted to do) before turning toward Tatooine. Boba had big plans and this was an unwelcome distraction. But the annoying woman continued to call his name until eventually she climbed up into the cockpit. 

“Wow Fennec was right, you are obsessed with this ship.”

“What do you want?” Boba growled, not bothering to hide his show of dominance as the other alpha entered his space. Cara wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of territorial alpha. 

“We have a problem. It’s D... Mando,” Cara said, catching herself from revealing Din’s name in case he didn’t want the other alpha to know. “I’m not sure if you picked up on it, but he’s an omega. And it appears that the stress of the mission set off an early heat.”

Boba merely hummed in response. He actually hadn’t suspected it, but he supposed it made sense. The Mandalorian may be a formidable warrior and a man of few words, but he’d also formed a strong bond with the Jedi infant very quickly. That was very omegan of him. He’d only seen the Mandalorian with the child once, as he fought in vain to protect him from being kidnapped, but his desperation to get him back and the stories he’d heard from Dune about their bond were convincing enough.

“This is the last thing the guy needs right now, please help him out,” Cara continued, trying to appeal to the man’s alpha nature, “Heats always subside faster when an alpha’s involved.”

“I assume there’s a reason you can’t take care of him yourself?”

“It’s not the nature of our relationship.”

Boba nodded and reached forward to switch the Slave I to autopilot. “While I don’t appreciate being treated like a stud on my own ship, I will help him. It’s been a while since I’ve had an omega and you’ve asked  _ so _ nicely. 

Cara rolled her eyes, but stepped aside to allow Boba to climb down the ladder first. 

As soon as he stepped onto the deck, the scent of omega heat hit him and he had to hold back a moan as his cock immediately stiffened. He inhaled deeply, taking it all in. 

“Fuckin’ lovely,” he mumbled “You sure you don’t want a piece of that?”

“He’s all yours.”

* * *

His body was on fire. 

Din curled up on the cot in the small spare sleeping quarters as another cramp hit him. He was sweating all over and he couldn’t stop the frustrated whine that emitted from his chest. 

Yes, Din Djarin was an omega, not that it mattered. He honestly forgot about it most of the time. No one in the Outer Rim cared about secondary genders or even primary genders. All that mattered was survival and making a decent living for yourself, and if you happened to find a partner or mate along the way, good for you. As long as you controlled your instincts enough to act halfway decent, no one cared who or what you were. 

But ever since he found Grugu, his nature seemed to matter more. Din was used to denying himself basic human needs when he was out bounty hunting, and mastering his hormones and instincts were a part of that. He worked better alone, so he denied himself all forms of connection. It took many years to stamp down his omega instincts, the ones that urged him to nurture bonds with others. He’d grown into a capable man who didn’t need anyone else in the galaxy. It was safer that way. 

Of course all of that went straight out the window once he made the choice to rescue Grogu from the Client. He didn’t think he even  _ had _ a nurturing side but as soon as the little green infant was in his arms, his sense of responsibility and commitment to the child’s safety outweighed any logic in the situation. Although surprising at first, it felt so natural to Din to take care of the kid. He  _ liked _ having someone to care for. He got enjoyment from watching Grogu discover the world around him, and his heart swelled every time the kid cooed at him and gave him an adoring look with those big black eyes. He allowed his instincts to take control for once, and he did things he never thought he would. He strung a small hammock above his own sleeping quarters so they could rest together, he tried to take more time for regular meals, and he scented the baby regularly so that everyone they met immediately knew that Grogu was  _ his _ kid. 

Then it all went to shit. He knew something like this was bound to happen but he’d let himself get complacent. The past week was just one nightmare after another, and resulted in almost all of Din’s worst fears coming true. 

First the kid was stolen from him. Then he lost the Razor Crest, his home, his nest, the only place he felt truly safe. Then he lost his sense of self when he was forced to choose between his religious beliefs and finding Grogu, and he ultimately chose to lose the helmet. Then finally, once he had Grogu back and was assured of his safety, he lost him forever. 

Sure, he gave him up willingly. The logical part of Din’s brain knew it was for the best for the kid to be properly trained by someone who understood him. But somewhere along the way he started viewing Grogu as his own son, his  _ ad'ika _ , and now he was left with unfulfilled paternal feelings and a continuous train of anxious thoughts. For months he hadn’t let Grogu out of his sight.  _ Wherever I go, he goes. _ But that wasn’t sustainable and now Din was left with a constant nagging feeling that something might be wrong. He knew Grogu was safe with the Jedi, but was he happy? Did they have his favorite foods where they were going? Would he be allowed to play with toys (or shiny silver objects) even as he was training?

So after everything that happened, it made sense that his hormones were so out of whack that they started a stress-induced heat. It didn’t mean he was pleased about it though. He missed his son and he had to figure out what his next move was, and he really really didn’t want to be dealing with this right now. 

A sudden banging on the cabin door yanked Din from his miserable thoughts. 

“Mando?”

It was Fett. Great. The alpha was here to “rescue” him. 

“Mando, I know you’re in there. I can smell it. Half the parsec can smell it. Open the door.” 

“Leave me alone,” Din groaned miserably. 

“I do not take orders from you, especially not on my ship. I’m coming in.”

The door to the cabin slid open and Boba was hit with an even stronger wave of pleasurable omega-heat scent. Din was currently completely naked on the bed, tangled in the sheets and running a hand through his hair in agitation. Even with a frown on his face, the man was beautiful. But Din growled when his dilated eyes met Boba’s. 

“Go away,” Din snarled as the other man watched him from the doorway, completely nonplussed by the omega’s attempt at aggression. 

“Cara, Fennec and I agreed that you need assistance. I’m not here to hurt you, I am here to make it better.”

“I don’t need any help.” 

“Are you sure? Because it looks like you do.” 

Din snarled again and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in a pillow. His body tensed as another cramp hit him, and Boba sighed. The man was at least in his thirties but he was acting like a bratty child. Blame it on the hormones...

“You mean to tell me you’ve spent every heat of the past few decades by yourself? You may be strong my friend, but I don’t believe that for a fucking second.” 

“No, I haven’t...” Din muttered, his face still buried in the pillow.

“Can I ask what you normally do in these situations then?”

“I’m a grown man,” Din ground out, “I handle it just fine when I know it’s coming. It shouldn’t be a surprise to you that there’s a brothel in every city on every planet in the Outer Rim. No matter where I happen to be hunting at the time, it’s easy to trade a few credits and ride it out with someone who won’t ask questions.”

“So then it’s me you have a problem with,” Boba replied, purposefully keeping his tone neutral. 

There was a pause. 

“I’m so objectionable to you that you’d rather suffer alone than allow me to help you?”

Din groaned in response. “No, it’s not you,“ he said miserably, “I just don’t want to be in this situation in the first place.”

“Spoken like a true youngling going through their first heat,” Boba mocked, unable to help himself, “Come now, you said it yourself. You’re used to taking these like a man, so grow up and let me help you. I have half a mind to let you suffer through this alone if you’re going to keep whining.”

The alpha’s aggressive tone sent a wave of heat through Din’s core. He finally turned back over and faced the other man. 

“Fine. Help me. I need your big alpha cock to make me feel better, is that what you want to hear?”

At that, Fett stalked forward and grabbed the back of Din’s leg, yanking him toward the edge of the cot. Din yelped but managed to keep the small smirk on his face. 

“If you don’t show some respect, you won’t be getting any help at all. I’ll happily stand in the corner and watch you try to fuck youself. I don’t need this, but you clearly do.”

The omega moaned loudly, letting his legs spread apart as he watched the alpha loom over him. Boba quickly realized that the other man was trying to get a rise out of him on purpose. 

“You think very highly of yourself,” Din rasped, trying to keep control of his senses now, “I’ve had plenty of alphas and they certainly get the job done, but they’re all exactly the same.”

Fett growled at him, beginning to remove his armor and then his clothes, letting his scent grow stronger and stronger. Din eyed his cock as he stripped, sinfully big and already fully erect. He squirmed without meaning too, growing more wet at the sight of it. As soon as he was naked, Fett’s hands returned to Din’s body. He squeezed his thigh painfully, leaning forward to whisper in his ear,

“Ask nicely, and I’ll fill that pretty little hole of yours better than anyone you’ve been with.” 

With the alpha so close, Din could barely maintain control over his natural instincts but he still managed to smirk at the man as he looked up at him,

“Please fuck me, Alpha,” he crooned, with absolutely no respect for the term, staring into Fett’s eyes. 

Boba growled again, diving into the man’s neck and nipping at the sensitive flesh around his scent gland. 

“Try again,” he suggested, reaching down and inserting a thick finger into the other man for the first time. Din immediately gasped and arched his back. It felt so  _ good _ , finally on his way to being filled. The contact was enough to make Din completely lose control of his senses, his omega instincts taking over completely.

“Oh _fuck_. Please, Fett, I- I need you inside me, need your knot, _please!”_

There it was. Boba thought about punishing him some more, he certainly deserved it considering he’s the mouthiest omega Boba’s ever come across, but the feel of the man’s slick on his hand was delightful and he smelled really fucking good. 

“You’re lucky you’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Fett murmured, and he gripped Din’s hips to tug him closer. “Come here.”

He wrapped Din’s legs around his waist and ground into him. He kissed Din deeply, earning a long moan, and then moved down his body. 

“You taste so sweet,” he growled, nibbling his way to Din’s nipples. He licked one, then suckled it, making the omega arch up into him. “So perfect, spread out just for me.” Din practically keened under the praise, immediately seeking more friction. It’d taken very little time for him to fall completely under Boba’s control. 

“You’ve never really let anyone take care of you before, have you?” Boba crooned, allowing his instincts to take control of his words just like Din had, “Let me do it. I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

“I’m yours,” Din murmured, drunk on sensations, “Just don’t stop. Please don’t-”

“That’s right. Tonight you’re all _mine_ ,” Boba confirmed, pushing Din’s knee to his chest and trailing those biting kisses down his stomach to his crotch. His tongue darted lower, lapping at the slick that had begun to trickle freely from Din’s hole. Din squirmed with lack of control and then Boba thrust his tongue inside and Din was howling with pleasure. Boba’s tongue seemed to forcefully drag pleasure from him, curling and licking every single part of him, and Din couldn’t stop from keening.

It was so good, but somehow it still wasn’t enough. 

“A knot,  _ please,”  _ he panted, sweat dripping down his skin. “ _ Please Fett.”  _

“I couldn’t agree more, little one.” Boba grunted, drawing away and kissing his way back up the omega’s body. Din whimpered and grabbed at Boba’s shoulder, grinding his hips up into him once the friction was gone. 

“Can’t wait to feel you around me,” he continued, reaching between them to position the head of his cock against Din’s slick opening. He pushed forward, testing the relaxed ring of muscle and then pulled back. “I’m gonna knot you, gonna fill you up like you’ve never had before. Can’t fuckin’ wait to feel your tight hole cum on my cock.” He pressed in again, deeper this time but still not enough. Din wrapped his other leg around Boba’s waist and dug his heels into the man’s back for leverage, thrusting up and sinking Boba’s cock all the way into him. They groaned in unison. 

“So desperate for it, huh?” Boba growled as he bit Din’s earlobe reprovingly. He punctuated each word with a deeper press, feeding the entirety of his sizable length into Din’s body. He pulled back and thrust shallowly, eyes rapt on Din’s face. There was something extra errotic about seeing the Mandalorian’s face come undone, probably because the man had kept it hidden until today.

At that thought, Boba began to pound into the omega, setting a brutal pace. Din’s senses were completely overtaken. There was nothing else, absolutely nothing else in the galaxy right now except the two of them in this room, moving together, the sound of their hips meeting, their moans reverberating off the walls. Din could feel the warmth emanating off the alpha all around him.

“Such a good omega. So fucking tight. Gonna stuff you so full of my cum, you’ll never think of another alpha again,” Boba ground out as Din gripped his shoulders for dear life. His eyes practically rolled back into his head when the tip of the other man’s cock brushed against that certain spot deep inside him. His brain was filled with nothing but static, quiet for the first time in days. 

“ _ Umpf _ sooo good, no one but you,” Din agreed, enjoying the way his muscles clenched around the alpha’s cock and how his hands tightened possessively around his hips.

“I know- ungf- you’re upset about the loss of your  _ ad'ika _ ,” Boba said between grunts, thrusting hard and deep, “But I can give you more. I’ll breed you so fucking well. Let me give you that, baby.” 

“Fuuuck yes, give it to me,” Din cried, completely unaware of what he was babbling, “Fill me up. I’ll carry as many kids as you’ll give me. I’ll be so good.”

“I know you will. You’ll look fucking gorgeous when you’re round with my young, so fucking full. Would you like that? You want to be stuffed with my cum?”

“Y- yes,  _ yes, Alpha _ ,” Din whined, so completely overwhelmed by the massive cock ramming into him that he couldn’t answer completely. He was so close, just a few more thrusts  _ right there _ . 

“ _ Mandokarla,  _ perfect little omega.” 

Din screamed as he felt the earth shattering pleasure course through his body, making his legs tremble and his eyes roll back into his head as he rode out the never ending waves of euphoria. 

Boba was ready to follow him right over the edge and he growled deep in his throat as he felt himself swell. He pushed his knot into Din, groaning as it popped past the omega’s rim, causing him to release an animalistic snarl as his climax washed over him. The room shimmered around the edges of Din’s vision as they came down slowly from their collective highs, still locked together in a tight embrace. Din trembled as the rush of endorphins suddenly ebbed and the all-consuming need faded into a soft whisper at the border of his consciousness.

“Good boy,” he heard Fett whisper as he drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

After a brief power nap, Din woke up with his head resting on Fett’s barrel chest. He let out a satisfied sigh and stretched his shoulder muscles to let the other man know he was awake. The remnants of his heat kept him calm and he didn’t mind remaining close to the alpha. 

“Looks like I got you to beg after all,” Boba said smugly.

Din groaned, burying his face in the other man’s shoulder. “I knew you’d be cocky about this…”

“Don’t be embarrassed my friend, everyone says things they don’t mean during a satisfying heat.”

“Yeah… well… thank you,” Din said, unsure of what else to say at this point. There was a moment of companionable silence before Boba spoke up again,

“You never told me your name,” he said quietly. 

“Oh… right,” Din mumbled, “It’s Din. Din Djarin.” 

Boba hummed and looked down at the smaller man lying against his chest, “Pleasure to formally be introduced. You let me know if you ever need help with your heat again, Din Djarin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the most explicit fic I've ever written.
> 
> Fun drinking game: watch the animated Boba Fett segment from the Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) and drink every time Boba says “friend”. You’ll have a good time. *Yes this is completely irrelevant and yes the special is honestly the worst thing I’ve ever watched, but it’s also neat because this is the first time we meet Boba Fett and that’s why all the kids thought he was cool!*


End file.
